Limerence
by The Top Hat
Summary: Limerence is a disease; it slowly eats away at your sanity until there's nothing left. A work in progress.
1. Limerence

_Limerence: _

_Refers to an involuntary cognitive and emotional state of intense romantic desire for another person._

_Also see, "Crush."_

**Symptoms:**

- Shyness

- Heart palpitations (Increase or decrease in beating).

- Trembling

- Anxiety and nervousness

- Intrusive Thinking

- Sweating

- Studdering

- Flushing or loss of color in the face

- Pupil dilation

- Weakness

- Awkwardness

**Warning! Limerence may cause side effects such as:**

- Jealously

- Fear of rejection

- False hope

- Confusion

- Embarrassment

- Heart break

- Broken friendships

- Weird nicknames, (i.e. Clueless, etc.)

- Lifelong torment

- "What-If" syndrome

- A Boyfriend/Girlfriend.....

* * *

N/A: This is basically a first draft of the story. If it goes through, I'll probably name each chapter after each symptom/side effect and surround that chapter around that. Yay!


	2. Shyness and Jealousy

_Shyness:_

_Term used to describe feelings of apprehension, lack of confidence, or awkwardness._

**Danny's POV**

**Fall, 10th grade year.**

"Why am I so shy around her?" I asked again.

This was really tormenting me.

"Uhm, because she's Valerie? She's pretty intimidating, dude." Tucker replied.

"That's not a good enough reason!" I said.

"Because you're a hormone filled teenage boy?"

Gosh, Tucker. I hate you so much.

This is usually the subject we touch on at lunch.

"Shut up! This is really bothering me! I couldn't concentrate in math and I failed the test because I couldn't get her out of my head."

72% on a test is, technically, failing when tests take up half your grade.

"You never concentrate in math, anyways. You're too busy passing notes to, *gasp,* _Valerie!_ Go figure...."

Tucker's really annoying me.....a lot.

I don't think he understands at all.

"So....what were you talking about with your Queen on a pedestal?" Tucker asked.

"What? Um....she's not my Queen.....yet."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Fruit.....," I said. Tucker gives me a really weird look.

"What? Valerie likes fruit!"

"No offense, man. But that's slightly pathetic. You're never gonna get anywhere with her talking about FRUIT! Common."

Tucker has a point.....

"I know! I know! But I'm shy! I dunno really what to talk about without sound like an idiot.....Sam? Are you okay?"

We're sitting at the picnic table outside. Me, Tucker, and Sam. Tucker is eating his three cheese burgers, Sam is playing with her fruit salad, and I'm just drinking a Dr. Pepper. I haven't really been into eating, lately. The butterflies makes me full enough.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she says, "This conversation is just kinda uninteresting."

"Well, let's get this from a girls point of view. What should I do to make her interested?" I ask, "I'm desperate."

"To be perfectly honest, Danny, you can't _make_ her do anything. And really, how am I suppose to know what turns Valerie on?" Sam got up and stormed away from the table, leaving me and Tucker alone.

"What's that about?" I asked.

All Tucker does is shake it head.

This is so confusing.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.

It's sixth period; American literature.

I have this class with Tucker, along with Geometry and Gym.

With Sam I have Gym and Biology. Biology is pretty fun, actually. Sam is so funny because we challenges everything the teacher says. We usually have such a blast.

And with....her, I have Geometry, Gym, and Biology.

The teachers are extremely cruel for putting me in so many classes with her.

Especially Gym.

How horrible can they be?

"Dude, you're spacing out. What's up?" Tucker asks me at my locker.

The halls are filled with chit-chat, chaos, and people trying to get to class.

"What d'you think?" I snap back. Common? How stupid can you be, Tucker.

"Woah! Calm down."

"Sorry. I'm just feeling like crap today. This whole thing with Valerie is so con...."

I hear it. _Her_ voice.

"Hi Danny."

It's like angels.

She looks at me and says it while she's walking down the hall with her friend. I can't bear to look her in the eye.

Valerie keeps walking down the hall.

"Dude! Why didn't you say hi back?"

"I choked up, man. Do you know how hard it is for me to look people in the face?" I grab my book and head towards class.

"I think you're wayyy over reacting to this crush on Valerie. You're getting kinda obsessed and becoming a bit of a drama queen," Tucker points out.

"I am not!"

The bell rings. We're late to class.

Grr. I really need to work on this.

Crushes suck. They really do.

* * *

_Jealousy:_

_An emotion. Typically refers to negative feelings of insecurity or fear of loosing something close._

**Sam's POV**

I left lunch early.

Sometimes Danny is so.....dense.

Really. How am I suppose to know what Valerie likes or anything?

Sometimes he just pisses me off so much!

I can't read her mind! And I'm not that feminine, so how am I suppose to know really anything about that?

Next class is math. Danny's in American Literature with Valerie, go figure.

He can stare at her and daydream and whatever.

I go to my locker to get my math book and mentally prepare for forty five minutes of torment from numbers.

And mental torment from his face appearing in my mind.....over and over again.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.

After school, we all go to the Nasty Burger. Go figure that's the place Danny wants to venture to because guess who works there?

Yep. His ho.

Fine. I'm a mean, bad person.

I really can't help it. It's just me.

He seems like he's in an extremely better mood though.

"Why are you on Cloud 9?" I dare ask.

"Yeah, Danny. Why?" I can sense the sarcasm in Tucker's voice.

"What? I'm not that happy, am I?"

Danny, Danny, Danny. So horrible at lying.

"Um, yeah. You're walking pretty damn fast." I say.

He's probably about a foot in front of us with a smile on his face.

"I wonder why...." Again with the sarcasm, Tucker!

"Shut up!"

Danny turns around and punches our friend.

Ouch. That looks like it hurt.....

We keep trugging along on our path to our hang out.

Yay.

I was being sarcastic.

Finally, at the Nasty Burger, we get something to eat. I get my usual Tofu Melt. Tucker gets his 6th cheese burger of the day, and Danny gets a Dr. Pepper. That's his drink of choice when he's nervous.

Me and Tucker settle down in our usual seats, minus Danny.

No, Danny's too busy at the counter flirting with the, "Date from Hell."

"Why are you all mad?" Tucker asks even though he knows he probably shouldn't bother me in seething mode.

"Who said I was mad? Everything is peachy perfect." The last part has a lot of sarcastic emphasis on, 'Peachy perfect.'

"I say that your mad. You're really bad at hiding that kinda stuff."

He looks to where I'm staring, over at the counter.

"Ohhh," Tucker says in a, 'Just realized way,' even though he damn well knows what's bothering me.

"What?"

"You are jealous," Tucker tells me.

"I don't get jealous."

"And you are so totally lying."

He doesn't know me!

"What? I don't care if Danny gets together with hobag and has demon spawn children together. As long as he's happy and she doesn't eat him, everything is alright," I try to convince myself. I know it's not working.

"Haha. Common Sam. It's okay to like him."

I play dumb, "Who?"

"Don't play dumb."

Darnit.

"He can like whatever psycho ghost killer he he wants to like."

Danny comes over to our table from the dark side.

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, nothing. Everything is fine here. Right, Tucker?" I try to give Tucker a look that says, "Go along with it or I'll give you a black eye."

"Well, I dunno if _everything_ is fine...."

I throw the Tofu Melt at his face.

Crushes suck. Seriously.

* * *

I wanted to emphasize how shy Danny way to talk to someone in person and how jealous Sam was, so they're probably a little OOC. But aren't all fan fictions a little OOC? Common. Be honest.


End file.
